The Best Man
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: The war is over and Harry and Ginny are finally together, but in Harry's mind, Ginny isn't good enough for him. Eventual DG
1. She Wasn't Good Enough For Him

_**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowlings owns the characters. Reba McEntire owns the song She Wasn't Good Enough For Me. What do I own? Nothing!**_

The Best Man

By Mollie

Chapter One: She Wasn't Good Enough For Him

_She was good at late night listening_

_When he'd call her on the phone_

_She was good to come and get him_

_When he couldn't make it home_

_She was good to make love to_

_And they did now and then_

_She was good to never ask_

_When he'd be back again_

Ginny Weasley and the-boy-who-lived; the perfect couple. After Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, Harry and Ginny had hooked up for the second time.

Harry always said that Ginny was the perfect girl for him. Every time Harry floo-called her at three in the morning to talk about his latest nightmare, she always listened faithfully. She whispered soft endearments to him until he felt he was ready to go back to sleep without fear.

And every time Harry sunk into depression and went out to drink his pain away, Ginny went to get him. During the first couple months, Harry was rarely able to make it home, and Ginny always showed up and flagged down the knight bus to take them to Harry's flat.

On those nights, Finny slept on the couch in Harry's living room while he slept off his drunken stupor. And every afternoon when he would wake up with a hang over, she had a cup of coffee ready and a hang over potion. She never expected anything in return.

After the rare date that they went on, they would find their way back to Ginny's flat, and things often went farther then Harry and Ginny intended.

The next morning, Harry would crawl out from under the covers and leave without a word to Ginny. Ginny frequently cried a few tears after these departures, but she never asked when he'd be back again. After all, Ginny knew that it was only a matter of time before he proposed to her. Ginny expected it; everybody expected it.

_She wasn't good enough for him_

_For his family or his friends_

_He kept her out there on a limb_

_Wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her in_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

Ginny cried, many times, about her relationship with Harry. He never told her anything. He didn't tell her about the night Lord Voldemort was killed. He never told her what he saw in the nightmares he always had.

Ginny always had a mind set that she wasn't good enough for Harry. She was ecstatic that he picked her, but she always felt this nagging voice that she wasn't good enough.

Harry knew that he should let Ginny go. He thought that he was better then her. Besides that, he couldn't stand to marry someone who saw him at those weak moments in his life.

Harry never took Ginny out too much because he didn't think that she should be around his friends. After the end of the war, Harry had changed social circles. Ron and Hermione had died so he no longer felt like he was part of the Weasley clan.

Harry now hang out with the likes of Draco Malfoy, who had turned out to be a spy for the order. Harry didn't think that Ginny was good enough for that society.

So why didn't he dump her? He asked himself that question many times. It just felt nice to have someone worship him in the way Ginny did.

He didn't let her go, but he didn't let her in. No, it was too dangerous to let anyone in, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet.

_She was there on his bad days_

_And for years he led her on_

_We all knew she had a bad case_

_He was doing her all wrong_

_She couldn't bring herself to do the right thing_

_Break it off and say goodbye_

For two year, Ginny was there whenever Harry needed her. She made hangover potion upon hangover potion. Ginny knew that Harry didn't love her; after two years, the whole wizarding world had figured it out.

The only problem was that Ginny couldn't bring herself to break up with Harry. Every time Ginny would try to, she would remember how helpless he had been just a couple of days ago. She would always try to convince herself that Harry loved her in his own sort of way; but Ginny knew better, she wasn't stupid anymore.

Everybody in the wiarding world knew that Ginny Weasley had it bad. Every time they saw her, she seemed a little worse. It was obvious in the tired expression on her face whenever she was with Harry that he was treating her bad. But she couldn't break his hear in this way.

'_Til she overheard him one night tellin'_

_Somebody on the side_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

_For his family or his friends_

_He kept her out there on a limb_

_Wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her in_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

It was three years after the defeat of the Dark Lord when the incident happened.

It was a Friday night and Ginny decided to go looking for Harry. She found him inside of his favorite pub, talking to none other then Draco Malfoy.

As Ginny moved closer, she heard Harry say, "I don't know, Draco, she just isn't good enough. I mean, don't get me wrong, she is great in bed, but you know…she isn't enough."

Draco raised his martini glass and murmured, "After all she has done for you, you don't think that she is enough?"

"No, she isn't enough." And with that, Ginny apparated to into Harry's flat, tears pouring down her face.

A couple hours later, Harry stumbled into his flat, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Ginny. She stood up, hate in her eyes. "Hello, Harry," her anger evident in her words.

Harry grinned at her. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"Apparently I am."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"I heard you, Harry. I heard what you said to Draco."

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

Harry suddenly got angry. "What do you want me to say, Ginny?"

"Nothing. I should have said this a long time ago, Harry. We're over."

"What?"

"You heard me. You and I are no longer dating! We are over! You can't hurt me anymore!"

"You'll come back, Ginny," Harry said, confidently.

"No, Harry. I will never come back to you." And with that, Ginny apparated back to her flat.

_She was good at late night listening_

_When he called her on the phone_

That night, Ginny laid curled up in a ball, crying herself to sleep. She though of how stupid she had been and of all the times she let Harry hurt her. She would never let that happen again, she vowed before allowing herself to fall asleep.


	2. She Only Smokes When She Drinks

_**Disclaimer: The song is by Joe Nichols She Only Smokes When She Drinks. The characters are JK Rowlings. Nothing is mine (except for this particular plot idea).**_

The Best Man

Chapter Two: She Only Smokes When She Drinks

After the fiasco with Harry, Ginny went through men like some girls go through chocolate. Ginny dated guy after guy, but it only ever lasted one date. Ginny tried to erase Harry by using other guys, yet somehow she never found one she wanted to keep around.

The oddest thing about her break up with Harry, though, was Draco. After Ginny broke up with Harry, she noticed that Draco followed her around a lot. At first she had tried to get him to stop following her, but eventually she became grateful for Draco's presence.

You see, after every date gone wrong, Ginny would go down to a pub. At that time of night, most girls went there to be picked up by a guy, but Ginny went there to be alone. It was at times like that, that Ginny was grateful for Draco's silent presence.

Draco never sat with her, he understood her need to be alone. Draco was just there to make sure she got home safely. The first couple of times, Ginny had tried to leave without him, but eventually it came to a point when Ginny would just go up to Draco and tell him she was ready to go home. Draco always made sure that Ginny got home safely.

But Draco was determined to not be the reason for one of her drinking binges. He refused to even consider the Weasley girl as single; at least until she stopped using boys like chocolate.

After the break up, Draco and Harry had gotten into a huge row. Draco informed harry that the best thing in the boys life had just wised up, but Harry remained adamant that Ginny wasn't good enough for him. Draco and harry never saw each other anymore; they had nothing more to say to each other.

_So you lit her cigarette_

_You're feelin' pretty good_

_You think you've got a shot_

_Most girls you probably would_

_Yeah, this is that kind of place_

_But she ain't that kind of girl_

_You're readin' it all wrong_

_Let me tell you about her_

It was another Friday night, and Draco had tailed Ginny to the pub again. Tonight had been a disaster. The boy she had been with tonight had tried to feel her up before the first course was even over. Ginny had slapped him, broke up with him, and walked over to where Draco was seated alone, and informed him that she was going to the pub.

Draco sighed in frustration, wondering how much longer this would last. Ginny and Potter had split up about six months previously and this was an almost nightly occurrence.

Draco suddenly looked up to where the redhead was seated and groaned in frustration. There, seated right next to Ginny, was a black-hair wizard trying to make moves on her. He had just lit Ginny's cigarette. Draco got up, knowing what he had to do.

Draco sauntered over to where the wizard was seated and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk," he stated matter-of-factly.

The other wizard turned around to protest but noted who it was. Draco smiled; yes, being a Malfoy had its benefits. For one thing, it still struck fear in the hearts of most wizards. The other wizard leaned back to Ginny, kissed her cheek, and said, "Be back in a minute, love."

Draco rolled his eyes in disgust and led the young man away. He sat down at his table and indicated that the other man should do the same. "Listen to me, and when I am done, I don't want you to go near that witch again."

"You can't tell me what to do. We are both consenting adults."

Draco snorted in disgust and said, "Yeah, you lit her cigarette, and you're feeling pretty good. But with her, that doesn't mean anything."

"Listen, buddy, girls come in here when they want to be picked up. As far as I am concerned she is fair game."

"Yeah," Draco said sarcastically, "this sure as hell is that kind of place, but she isn't that kind of girl."

"What in the hell do you mean?"

"Sit down, okay. You're reading her all wrong. Let me tell you about her."

_She only smokes when she drinks_

_She only drinks now and then_

_Now and then when she's tired_

_Of bein' let down by men_

_You can give he a light_

_But its not what you think_

_Everybody knows she only drinks alone_

_And she only smokes when she drinks_

"Fine," the other man spat out, taking a seat across from Draco again. "Tell me about her."

"Ginny doesn't drink that much. Well that used to be true, anyway."

"But she isn't drinking," the other man stated.

"Listen, she only smokes when she drinks. She doesn't like smoking; she hates the taste of it, but she says that same thing about alcohol, I suppose."

The other man frowned in confusion. "Then why does she come in here?"

Draco let out a sad sigh. "She comes in here every time she is let down by another man. Unfortunately that has become an almost nightly occurrence."

"Oh, well, let me go comfort her then."

"No!" Draco said in frustration. "You don't understand. You can give her a light, but it doesn't mean a damn thing to her. Everybody knows that Ginny Weasley only drinks alone. And she only smokes when she drinks."

The man gave one last longing look at Ginny, but said, "Damn shame. She is such a pretty girl. I guess I will just be on my way then."

"That would be best." Draco looked back at Ginny as the other man left. Her drink had finally arrived and she was taking huge gulps from it.

_Did you ask her to dance_

_Let me guess, she told you no_

_Got to take her someplace quiet_

_And see how for that goes_

_Oh ,don't take it all too hard_

_When she smiles and turns you down_

_For a complicated girl_

_She ain't too hard to figure out_

Draco sat alone at his table and watched how guy after guy asked her to dance. He smirked when she turned them all down. Sometime over the past six months, he had grown quiet possessive of the little red-headed witch. He knew that as soon as she stopped going out with every wizard in Britain, he would take her. And he would make it.

He knew how to deal with special witches like Ginny. You had to take them to some quiet restaurant. You had to take things slowly. Draco promised himself that he would never treat Ginny the way that Potter had treated her. Ginny was special, and she deserved to be treated as thus.

Ginny was complicated, but through careful observation, Draco had figured her out. Draco had figured out exactly who Ginny Weasley was, and he was determined to treat her in the way that fitted that.

_She only smokes when she drinks_

_She only drinks now and then_

_Now and then when she's tired_

_Of bein' let down by men_

_You can give her a light_

_But it's not what you think_

_Everybody knows she only drinks alone_

_And she only smokes when she drinks_

Draco watched Ginny carefully from where he sat. They had been here for over two hours and she still seemed to be going strong. Suddenly, though, Ginny paused, cigarette half-way to her mouth. Ginny frowned, and put the cigarette out and then pushed her drink away.

Ginny got up suddenly and walked over to where Draco sat. "Draco, I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what, Gin?"

"Of everything. Of dating guys I don't like. Of getting drunk every night. Of everything."

"It's up to you, Gin."

"Please make it all stop, Draco."

He frowned at her, unsure of what she was asking. "What do you want me to do?"

A tear fell down her face. "I don't know."

Caught up by the hurt of the women he loved, Draco picked Ginny up and held her to him. "If I could make it all go away, I would. But no one can do that except for you. You have to ask yourself how much you want it, and for what reasons you want it."

"I want it a lot."

"And why is that?"

"So I can be good enough for you."

"Oh, Gin, you already are."

"Then why did you let me do this for so long?"

"It had to be your choice. I couldn't make it for you."

"I'm ready to go home, Draco."

"No more dates tomorrow?"

"No more dates."

"No coming to the pub and drinking yourself silly?"

"No. Maybe you and I could do something?"

Draco smiled at her. "Not yet, Gin."

"Why?"

"You have to be sure you are ready for a serious relationship. I will not be a one night stand."


End file.
